Orion Moreno
|modspecial = (Remnants power armor) |level =30 |tag skills = (Merc outfit) (Merc outfit) |actor =Jude Ciccolella |dialogue =VRemOrionMoreno.txt |edid =VRemOrionMoreno |baseid = |refid = |footer = Orion Moreno without his glasses }} |content2= |content3= }} Orion Moreno is a retired Enclave soldier living in the outskirts of New Vegas in 2281. Background Orion Moreno was a soldier that used to serve in the Enclave in Captain Judah Kreger's squad at Navarro with Cannibal Johnson, Dr. Henry, Daisy Whitman, and Arcade Gannon's father. He was often in conflict with squad-mate Johnson over "philosophical" differences. Orion was a loyal soldier to the Enclave, never questioning orders or the legitimacy of the Enclave. Some time after the destruction of the Oil Rig, and the NCR attacking Navarro, he, the squad, Arcade Gannon's mother and a young Arcade Gannon fled south into the NCR. The fall of the Enclave hit him hard. Arcade remembers him saying "Kiss America goodbye, boys," as they escaped Navarro. They continued to flee east as Enclave personnel trying to integrate into the NCR were being found. He and the squad eventually settled in the Mojave Wasteland and went their separate ways. Currently, he lives in a house north of NCR sharecropper farms, still holding a grudge against the NCR for what happened at Navarro, a situation not helped by accusations that he is "squatting" in NCR territory. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests For Auld Lang Syne: Orion Moreno is one of the Enclave remnants Arcade is asking you to find. Inventory * He will only have these items when he has returned to the Enclave remnants bunker. Notes * Like the other remnants, Orion has high health, greater than or equal to that of most companions. This, in addition to the high Damage Threshold provided by his armor, makes him something of a boss character and the fight is very difficult at lower levels. He can also use stimpaks, a rarity among hostile non-player characters. * Orion's word for the Remnants bunker is "Remember." * Killing him results in no Karma loss, but will immediately fail the quest For Auld Lang Syne. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Orion Moreno appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes If the Speech check is failed, an attempt again to "talk things out" he will say "We just did. Time for talking's over." a nod to Frank Horrigan from Fallout 2. Bugs * When exiting the Vertibird at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, he may not spawn with any weapons. This will cause him to wander about. * He can be found wandering around Gypsum Train Yard without any items equipped, although he has a Gatling laser, Remnants power armor and Helmet, some Electron Charge Packs, and 3 stimpaks in his inventory. These items can be pickpocketed but will not appear on his corpse if he is killed. If this occurs, he can still be found in his house, so the side quest For Auld Lang Syne is still completable if the other requirements permit. Gallery Remnants end slide 01.png|Orion in the ending slides Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas Enclave characters Category:NCR sharecropper farms characters de:Orion Moreno es:Orion Moreno pl:Orion Moreno ru:Орион Морено uk:Оріон Морено zh:奧萊恩·莫里诺